Obsesión
by Luka-sama
Summary: Detestaba que su novio fuera un Nerd obsesionado por el misterio, bueno, era lindo, pero no cuando la ignoraba por eso.


Mejor aprovecho mi obsesión por Gravity falls para escribir. Por cierto, esta fabulosa serie no me pertenece.

 **Obsesión**

Ya sabía que debió haberle hecho caso a Mabel. Ella le había advertido sobre que su hermano tenía esas clases de problemas, que debería pensarlo seriamente al aceptar tener una relación con él. Pero había actuado como una estúpida enamorada, aun solía hacerlo.

Vale, aceptaba que ella también tenía ahora cierto interés por el misterio, lo desconocido y sobre natural.

Esa parte de Gravity falls que solo los del pueblo podían ver, estar al borde de la muerte y sobrevivir, era la experiencia más gratificante del mundo.

Pero si a ella le gustaba eso, al igual que sus usuales conocidos y ahora amigos…Dipper Pines estaba a otro nivel.

Ya no era como cuando eran niños y se obsesionaba con quien era el autor de los diarios. El chico ahora con 20 años prácticamente trabajaba de eso, era un investigador famoso en el mundo y también estaba estudiando para ser reportero y poder cubrir sucesos sobrenaturales alrededor del mundo. Por eso no tenía muchas ocasiones para venir a Gravity falls.

Ella también tenía sus asuntos, estaba estudiando moda en el extranjero y estaba comenzando a ser reconocida en Europa como futura promesa.

Pero igual ella esperaba que al llegar a ese pueblo, donde todo comenzó, su adorable novio dejara de prestarle atención a los sucesos sobrenaturales y salir un rato con ella.

Pero en su lugar, estaba sola en medio de un bar escuchando las risas estridentes de Mabel.

La miro fijamente, con cabello corto y sonrisa perfecta (sin frenos) la castaña estaba coqueteando con un chico de pelo oscuro que se la comía con la mirada. Candy estaba disfrutando de otro joven que parecía Africano y Grenda había salido para hablar con su novio.

¿Y ella?

Disfrutando de un trago sola en la barra.

Miro de reojo a Wendy, quien estaba trabajando en ese lugar en las noches, para ganar dinero para la universidad. La joven era mayor que ellos y casi terminaba su carrera, por eso aprovechaba para venir en los veranos como los viejos tiempos.

-Supongo que tu problema es un chico llamado Dipper Pines-dijo Wendy divertida.

Cuando empezaron su relación hace algunos años, la chica había tenido unos celos terribles de la pelirroja por ser el primer crush de Dipper, pero luego de algunas charlas y aventuras en el bosque, habían terminado siendo unas buenas amigas.

O algo por el estilo.

-Esta obsesionado con los símbolos que aparecieron en la cabaña fuera de la ciudad, le dije que no era algo tan serio, pero al no haberlos visto antes…Dios…se ve como un niño en una juguetería-expreso furiosa tomando el trago de golpe.

Wendy rio un poco antes de servirle otro trago.

La rubia le dio las gracias.

-¿No era que Mabel salía con ese hombre lobo?-cuestiono la bartender con curiosidad.

Pacifica rio por bajo.

-Claro que lo hacen, ella quiere darle celos por que lleva días metido en el estúpido proyecto de Dipper-dijo algo molesta.

Extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que el castaño tenía celos de Matt, un licántropo que era su mejor amigo y el crush de Mabel, pero ahora en su lugar eran como mejores amigos y solían investigar el bosque en una salida de "chicos". Patético, ella quien conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, ahora era dejada atrás por la testosterona.

Suspiro viendo el nuevo licor.

¿Cuántos llevaba ya?

No lo suficiente.

-¡KARAOKE TIME!-grito Mabel desde una plataforma.

Puede que tal vez si lo suficiente, pues la idea parecía interesante.

…

No sabía que había pasado, tampoco porque todo su mundo parecía dar vueltas y tambalearse de un lado a otro. En su visión solo había cuadros rojos y un olor familiar. Todo dio un nuevo giro y se mareo, cuando por fin las cosas parecían detenerse, un techo de madera se formó frente a ella. Se le hacía familiar, pero no identificaba, tal vez era debido al concurso de licor que tuvo con Mabel.

¿Había ganado?

No habían empatado y luego habían estado en el concurso de Karaoke…después de eso estaba el concurso de baile.

El recuerdo borroso de ella subida en una mesa, de Mabel diciéndole que no se atrevía de quitarse la camisa mojada por el licor.

Luego todo parecía desaparecer y moverse muy rápido.

Aun sentía un poco de alcohol en su sistema, tanto para morirse de risa ante su falta de memoria.

-No le veo la gracia-dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier estado, incluso ese.

-¡Es Dipper!-festejo aunque no estuviera en su rango de visión-mi novio…aunque aún tienes muchas zorras detrás de ti, solo me perteneces a mí-dijo claramente pero con un tono bastante alcoholizado.

Sintió un movimiento en la cama, por lo que vio de reojo como este se había sentado a su lado viéndola desaprobatoriamente.

Se veía tan sexy enojado.

-En que estabas pensando al irte de fiesta de esa forma, de no llegar a tiempo no quiero saber que te hubiera pasado-indico intentándola hacer entrar en razón.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-Mira Nerd, no importa que sexy te veas enojado, estoy moleeeesta…estas obsesionado con el misterio y me dejas de lado…muy malo Dipper-dijo sinceramente antes de reírse nuevamente.

Dipper rodo los ojos al cielo, antes de acariciar levemente la mejilla de Pacifica, se veía tan sumisa de esa forma. Incluso la chica se acomodó mejor sonriéndole algo tierno. No quería decirle mucho de las runas, porque eran peligrosas, aun no se perdonaba como en su última aventura la chica casi muere al caer de un acantilado, había pasado varios días en el hospital.

Además esas runas mencionaban algo sobre los Northwest.

No la involucraría en algo peligroso.

Por eso estaba tan obsesionado, porque quería alejar cualquier peligro de ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando Pacifica se levantó y lo abrazo por atrás, de reojo noto como esta se acomodaba mejor en su espalda, casi dormida. Algo sonrojado pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que se durmiera, estaba en el ático de la cabaña del misterio, agradeciendo que sus tíos estuvieran ese día en un casino y que Soos saliera con su esposa.

Su sonrojo aumento cuando una boca húmeda se posó en su cuello y las manos de la rubia se colaron bajo su camisa.

La vio incrédulo.

-Me tienes muy abandonada últimamente-dijo en tono de diversión altanero.

Dipper sintió un tirón en su estómago, antes de recordar esa obsesión que tenía con Pacifica. Aunque dado a que siempre estaban rodeados de otros y muchas veces en continentes distintos, no tenía oportunidad de disfrutar.

Mañana seguiría investigando.

Fue lo último cuerdo que pensó, antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones que le provocaban su novia y comenzar a besarla.

Al final.

La noche no era nada mala, para dos obsesionados como ellos en esas situaciones.

 **Fin**

 _No sé si a veces me parezco a Dipper en la forma de ver el mundo y sus obsesiones, o soy con tanta "personalidad" como Mabel, pues siempre salgo con cada tontería._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
